


Powerful

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: \\Human AU//Roman Prince would be lying if he said he was normal. Well, he was mostly...but would you call having the ability to talk to animals "normal"? Didn't think so. But nobody else needed to know that, so they didn't. He kept it hidden.Patton Harrt would be lying if he said he was normal. His bubbly, sweet personality lead others to believe he was average. He was not. Having the power to fly wasn't exactly... average. His parents had warned him not to tell anyone, so he didn't. He kept it hidden.Logan Trams would be lying if he said he was normal. Most thought that the hot headed, intelligent boy was boring. They thought wrong. Despite the fact that he didn't use it often, he found his strange power over the weather convenient. Yet, he figured it would be best to keep that ability a secret. He kept it hidden.Virgil Storm would be lying if he said he was normal. He was not proud of his ability to control shadows, but he couldn't exactly change it. He was unfriendly seeming enough as it was, he didn't need everyone knowing about his odd powers to make him seem even weirder. He kept it hidden.Until someone came along.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Powerful! This is a human highschool AU, the main ships are gonna be Prinxiety, Logicality, and platonic DLAMP! Naturally, Dee's a big part of this.


	2. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman hears a dog. In school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are rather short, since this was my second ever fanfic I started. I'm a bit better now, though.

"Human! Human! Human! Hu-"

"Chica, please calm down." Roman grumbled at his overexcited dog, though he smiled softly at the chocolate lab as his bright green eyes fluttered open.

"Rightrightrightright- sorry Ro!" She barked, tail wagging behind her. Waking up to Chica licking his face was nothing new to Roman. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, yawning and stretching. Roman got to his feet, rubbing his eyes and shuffling over to the bathroom.

"Shower! Then feed me?" Chica asked. Roman chuckled.

"Then school. That's the plan, Chica." He replied, shutting the door behind him and shedding his clothes. He put on some Disney music, then got into the shower.

•

"Roman!" Patton greeted, hugging the taller male.

"Indeed, it is I!" Roman laughed, ruffling Patton's orange hair. The short boy let go, grinning up at him with sky blue eyes. "How are you today, Pat?"

"I'm great!" Patton said, adjusting his cat decorated backpack. "You?" They started walking.

"Amazing, as always." The brunette ignored the small talk between the pigeons. As they walked into school, Roman perked up slightly at a high pitched voice.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy I'm being so good for my human yes yes I'll get a treat!! And maybe I'll find out who the good girl is!" A dog? Roman looked around.

"What are you looking for, Ro?" Roman blinked, looking back at Patton.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I heard something." He said dismissively.

"Oh, okay!" The freckled boy smiled. "Oh, and I'll see you in English." Roman smirked and nudged Patton.

"And Logan Trams~" He teased. Patton blushed, causing his freckles to stand out more.

"Okaybyeseeyalater" He rushed out, then ran off. Roman chuckled, knowing for a fact that his friend had a crush on the nerdy student since the fourth grade. He never understood what Patton saw in him, but who was he to judge? Speaking of which, the popular boy had Spanish with Trams- 

"It's cramped in here." The same high pitched voice from earlier whined, interrupting Roman's thoughts as the green eyed boy walked into the room. He paused mid step, tilting his head to listen. "I'm thirsty. But am good! Am behaving!!" Roman pulled his varsity jacket closer to himself as he turned in the direction it was coming from, but was pushed out of the way but several students who were trying to get into class on time.

"Hm.." Roman hummed as he sat down, setting his bag down next to him.

"Master Lo will be proud of me, yes he will, and I'll get treats." The brown haired student's head shot up, eyes locking to the bag of the kid in front of him. A plain, navy blue bookbag.

'Who brought a dog to school?'

His emerald eyes traveled up from the bag to the chair, then the desk, then the pale hands resting on it, and then the back of a head of slicked back dark brown hair. Roman frowned. He knew this person, he did, but he couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Logan Trams?" The teacher's voice startled him back to reality.

'Logan Trams? Oh right, he's in this class.'

The student in front of him raised his head.

"Present."


	3. Harrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds out his crush smuggled a dog into school and also adopts a student(?).

Patton hadn't meant to zone out. He really hadn't, he was a good student, really, but as head of the welcoming committee, he'd been excited when Mrs. Honey had mentioned a new student. He'd almost floated out of his seat with excitement, literally! Luckily, the freckled boy had caught himself before revealing his abilities. Patton almost fell once the bell rang, and he quickly got to his feet, grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom to go to the next one.

•

When lunch finally came, Patton immediately went to his usual table with the jocks and other cheerleaders like himself. Roman pulled him aside, however, before he reached it, and instead steered them both towards-

'Oh. Oh no.'

It wasn't a secret to Roman that the ginger liked Logan, so his cheeks burned.

"Ro-!" He whisper yelled, then shut up as they neared the table. Roman sat next to Logan, so Patton hesitantly sat across from him.

"Greetings!" Roman said. Logan jumped slightly, then looked up from the book he'd previously been reading.

"...salutations?"

"Hi." Patton greeted softly. Logan looked at him with sharp blue eyes hidden behind his square glasses. He adjusted his own, circular ones.

"...may I question why you both have decided to seat yourselves here?" Logan asked. Patton looked at Roman questioning. The jock leaned on the table, eyeing Logan.

"I know you have a dog in your bag." Patton furrowed his brows in confusion, looking at Logan as he stiffened. The dark haired  boy shut his book.

"I-I do not quite understand what you're referring t-"

"Cut the crap." Roman interrupted. Logan sighed.

"Fine." Logan stood, picking up his bag and book. "Come with me."

"I'm-" Roman started to introduce himself.

"Romano Alejandro Prince." Logan cut him off. "Football player, correct?" Roman blinked, but nodded. 

'Gosh, he's so smart~♥♥♥'

Patton smiled.

"And I'm Patton Bailey Harrt." Patton introduced.

"Hm. I am L-"

"Logan Trams." Patton interrupted, grinning. Logan cocked an eyebrow, leading the other two through the door.

"Correct..." He said. Patton blushed, realizing that was a bit strange.

"Erm- anyway, Ro said you have-" Logan shushed him and walked to somewhere private. Roman shut the door behind them. Logan set his bag down and unzipped his bag. A small pitbull puppy poked it's head out, tongue lolling out.

Patton squealed.

"Awwwwww!" He exclaimed. Logan picked up the puppy.

"Her name's Sasha." He said carefully, showing the dark blue collar that the puppy was wearing.

"She's adorable and I love her and I would die for her." Patton stated. Roman chuckled.

"Pat, please calm down. Nerd, as cute as Sasha is, why is she here?"

"My parents were going to put her down for being a pitbull and because she urinated on the carpet." Logan replied, scratching the white and black puppy behind the ears. "I couldn't let that happen. Nothing is wrong with her."

"So... you're a hero?!" Patton asked, smiling. Logan's cheeks turned pink.

"I-I wouldn't say that..." He answered.

"You're my hero~♥" Patton whispered under his breath. Roman must've heard, as he snorted.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to know what you have planned for when you go home, Trams." He crossed his arms. Logan frowned.

"I've been trying to figure that out all day, Prince." Logan stated. Sasha barked something. Roman, strangely enough, seemed to be listening.

"Well-"

Someone coughed from the doorway. They all froze except Patton, who turned to see who it was.

A boy with a plain black hoodie, dark skin, and warm chocolaty brown eyes with black smudges under them eyed them all from the doorway.

"...hey." He greeted, voice low and slightly rough as he peered at them through his purple bangs.

"Oh- um- h-hi?" Patton stuttered. Sasha barked.

"I couldn't help but overhear, mostly because I followed you hear and eavesdropped." The boy said, getting off the doorway and stepping into the room. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Well, aren't you charming?" Roman said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Was all he got in response. "I'm Virgil. My friends call me Virge. If I had friends."

"Was that a Hercules reference-?" Roman asked, but Logan spoke before he could get an answer.

"What do you want, Virgil?" He asked. Patton thought it a bit rude.

"To try to help." Virgil said. "After all, it's just a puppy. I refuse to let puppies die. Even I'm not that dark." Patton liked this kid already.

'I love him. He's mine. I have adopted him now.'

"Alright than, Robert Downer Jr." Roman raised an eyebrow. "What's the plan?"


	4. Trams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan works and Logan has a fake boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.

Honestly, Logan didn't care for this plan.

But his parents had wanted him to go out and meet someone, so...

"Nerd, do you have the promise ring?" Roman Prince asked. Logan rolled his eyes, ignoring the thunder crackling in the distance. It wasn't his fault that a storm had rolled in due to how irritated he was. It'd been a humid Saturday anyway.

"Yes, I told you already." He grumbled.

"Great! And Padre, what about you?" Roman turned to the boy opposite of Logan, who pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yep!" Patton nodded, grinning.

"I doubt this will work.." Logan sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing, Lo." Virgil shrugged, peeking at them all through his black bangs.

"I suppose that's true."

"I have to admit," Roman started, green eyes landing on Virgil. "This plan is interesting, Marilyn Morose."

"Thanks, Princey." Virgil smirked.

"Ahem." Logan caught their attention again. "To quote Roman, 'if you two are done flirting', we should get this plan into action, no?" Patton giggled as Roman flushed and Virgil looked away.

"Uh- right. So let's run this down one last time." Virgil cracked his knuckles. "Pat is going to pretend to be your boyfriend and after he charms your parents he'll beg them to let Sasha live and use his puppy dog eyes if necessary." Sasha barked from inside Logan's bag and Roman snorted.

"And if this works, give Sasha treats." He added. Logan raised an eyebrow. Odd...

"Right..." He nodded, extending a hand to Patton. "Well?" Patton grinned and took his hand.

"Let's go." Logan looked away, cheeks pink as he walked into his house.

"Mom? Dad?" A man with the same dark brown hair that Logan had and soft blue eyes looked up from a book he was reading.

"Oh, hi Lo. I see you brought a friend?"

"Boyfriend, actually." Logan said shyly. A glass shattered in the kitchen and a woman with curly, dirty blond hair and sharp blue eyes rushed out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, my baby has a boyfriend?" She asked. Logan blushed and Patton giggled.

"Hi, I'm Patton Harrt!" He greeted. Logan's father smiled and his mother shook Patton's hand.

"Salutations, darling, you can call me Sarah." She winked. "Or Mom."

"Mom, no." Logan whined. Logan's father stood and ruffled Patton's hair.

"I'm Ryan, Pat. You seem like a sweet kid." He said. Patton beamed.

"Oh, Lo, have you seen Sasha?"

"No." Logan lied, fixing his glasses.

"Hm...She was supposed to be put down today." Logan's father mumbled. Patton gasped.

"Put down? Why? Is she sick?" 

"No-" Logan's mother started. Patton frowned.

"Then... don't put her down." He said.

"Pat, it's complicated."

"No, it's not." Patton pouted. "Please?" He pleaded. Logan's mother shifted.

"Patton..."

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Patton continued, giving them puppy dog eyes. Logan was glad he wasn't the focus of them, or he'd probably melt. Glancing out the window, he saw the stormy sky was suddenly clear and bright, a few clouds lazily milling around in the sky.

"...fine. Ryan, cancel it." Logan's mother broke and his father didn't hesitate "Now, you two go do something while I go look for Sasha." She shooed them off. Logan lead Patton to his room, quickly setting his backpack down and unzipping it as soon as they got inside. Sasha barked and happily licked Logan's face, causing him to grin.

"Patton, you did it!" He said, scratching the pitbull behind her floppy ears. "Thank you so much.."

" 'Course, Logan." Patton smiled sweetly.  "But, uh, your parents think we're dating now..."

"Yes...and they might undo their actions if you leave..." Logan paused.

"So, I guess we have to continue pretending!" Patton concluded. Logan got a bag of treats from in his closet, remembering what Roman had said about giving Sasha a treat.

"I guess we do."

"Hey, Lo?"

"Hm?"

"Why is the sun shining so bright all of a sudden?"


	5. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wanted some chips. Oh, and he's getting a crush on the worst possible person.

Virgil had just wanted a damn bag of chips.

He and that Prince guy had hung out a bit, but they fought.

A lot. 

So, Virgil had left as soon as he'd turned his head, quickly fading into the shadows.

He stepped out in an alley next to a convenience store, looking around to make sure no one had seen him. Virgil blew his black bangs out of his eyes and stepped out of the alley, entering the convenience store.

"Doritos...there they are." Virgil mumbled to himself, walking over and picking up the bag of chips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone in a black and yellow hoodie looking at items curiously before stuffing them into the pockets of their hoodie. After a while, Virgil silently watching the whole time, they started towards the door without paying.

"Yeah, I know." The cashier was saying into their phone, not paying attention. Virgil frowned and caught up to the hooded person, grabbing their wrist.

"Hey-!" As soon as he'd touched them, they'd recoiled and Virgil had flown into the wall, along with several shelves being knocked over. He groaned and rubbed his head, looking over at the door to see the figure had disappeared.

"Oh my God." The cashier whispered. "What...what happened?"

"...I don't know." Virgil mumbled, eyeing the place where the person had stood, noticing marks reaching out from that spot, as if something had exploded.

•

"I'm telling you, Logan, it was like an explosion went off!" Virgil insisted at lunch on Monday, waving his hands. Logan fixed his glasses.

"That seems highly illogical, Virgil."

"Then what do you think, Nerd?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Logan scowled.

"I...I don't know." He admitted grudgingly. Roman smirked. He and Logan seemed to butt heads a lot. Patton had yet to be seen and Roman seemed fidgety because of it. Virgil forced thoughts of "what if" to the back of his mind.

"Ha!"

"Hush." Logan snapped. 

"-and this is the cafeteria!" Patton's voice made Virgil perk up from his slouched position.

"There's a new kid." Roman muttered. Virgil didn't miss the way Logan's face lit up when he saw Patton but said nothing about it. He was focused on something else.

Or rather, someone.

A boy in an oversized yellow hoodie with a black snake on peeked up at Patton through a mess of caramel curls. Most peculiar, though, was not his mismatched eyes, instead it being the entire left half of his face being burnt.

Virgil squinted. He seemed familiar.

"Hi guys!" Patton greeted. Virgil looked away from the new kid.

"Hey Pat."

"This- uh- I just realized I forgot your name, kiddo!" Patton laughed awkwardly. "Sorry!"

"You can call me Dee." The curly haired student said quietly, his green and brown eyes looking at the group. Roman blinked, but grinned.

"Greetings, Dee! I am Roman Prince!"

"Hi." Dee nodded.

"I'm Virgil. You can call me Virge, 'cause I'm on the verge of a break down." Virgil shot finger guns.

"Virgil, I'll physically fight you." Patton threatened. Dee snickered and waved.

"Salutations. I am Logan Trams. Nice tp meet you, Dee." Logan greeted in his usual directly to the point manner.

"Nice to meet you, too." Dee sat down next to Patton's spot and Virgil suddenly realized how short the new student was. He'd been the shortest in the group before, but Dee was even shorter than he was. Patton smiled and sat next to him.

'Tiny boi.'

Virgil snickered and poked at his lunch. After a few minutes of listening to Roman bickering with Logan and Patton obviously pining over Logan, he glanced up. Dee didn't have a lunch.

"Yo, Dee, ya gonna eat anythin', buddy?" Patton stopped what he was doing at Virgil's words and looked at Dee. He frowned.

"Oh, I'm f-"

"Here, have mine." Roman offered. "I ate a big breakfast this morning." He smiled. Dee shrugged and hesitantly took Roman's bag, pulling out store bought tortilla chips and salsa and a chicken sandwich.

"Thanks, Roman." Dee mumbled. Roman flashed a charming grin. Virgil's face flushed and he looked away.

'God dammit.'

If he kept this up and Roman kept...well, being Roman, this was going to be a long year.


	6. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me cringe.

For once, Roman didn't wake up to Chica licking his face.

This morning-3 a.m., to be exact-he was awake way before normal.

'Why do I fall in love so easily?'

He'd fallen for 13 people so far this year, none of them ending the way he would've liked.

'This is number 14... And he's so... so annoying! And not my type at all!'

Roman groaned, sitting up and pressing the heels of his palms over his green eyes.

"..." He stayed like that for a moment, then reached for his phone. He needed to talk to Patton.

BAM.

Roman fell out of bed with a squawk due to the sudden loud noise outside his house.

'What the hell-'

He sat up, staying there for a moment and listening before quickly getting to his feet. Roman listened silently, but all he heard was the sound of raccoons arguing, possums chattering, and owls debating. Still, he listened as he snuck out of his room and past his mothers' bedroom, down the stairs to the front door. The green eyed boy rested his hand on the knob briefly, then unlocked the door and slowly opening it.

'Holy fuck, it's cold.'

Roman was suddenly aware that he was barefoot and in only his pajamas, which were a red t-shirt and a pair of yellow pajama pants with Disney princes decorating them. Not exactly an exploring or investigating outfit. Still, Roman ignored the goosebumps on his arms and legs as he stepped outside.

And he listened again. This time, however, he heard the crunching of sticks on the ground and hitched breathing. Roman turned towards the noise silently, eyes widening. He took a deep breath and stood stock still. There were more footsteps, then a thump as something hit the ground.

Roman frowned, hesitantly taking a few steps near the where the sound had been coming from.

After nothing happened, he continued until he nearly tripped over a body. Roman tensed but crouched down, poking the back of whoever this was. They twitched and grunted in response. 

'I think they're alive...I hope so.'

Roman bit his lip, hesitating before scooping up the person, who he could barely make out in the darkness, bridal style. He stiffly but quietly carried the stranger into his house, shutting the door slowly with his foot behind him. He'd lock it in a moment...

'God, I hope Mom and Ma don't wake up...'

He wouldn't know what to do if they did. How was he supposed to explain carrying a complete and utter stranger into their home?

There was also Chica to worry about...but he could talk to her.

Due to his lack of focus, Roman tripped on his way up the stairs. Luckily though, he caught himself and neither fell nor dropped the stranger in his arms. He got upstairs and crept past his parents' room to his, pushing the cracked open door open all the way and making his way over to his bed. Chica was curled up in her dog bed in the corner of the room. Roman shut and locked the door, her left ear twitching at the noise.

As the brunette laid the stranger on his bed, he took a deep breath and reached to grab his phone. Roman picked up his phone and turned on a lamp, gasping slightly when he saw what the  unconscious stranger was wearing; Exactly what Virgil had described seeing yesterday.

A black and yellow hoodie and baggy jeans. But oddly enough, they didn't have shoes or even socks. Their hood cast a shadow over their face.

Roman hesitated, but reached for the hood. Moving quickly, the stranger grabbed his wrist in a death grip, keeping him from their hood.

"-! A-Are you okay...?" Roman stuttered. The stranger sat up, only their left eye visible.

"Who are you? Where am I?" They spoke in a hoarse voice.

"I am Roman Prince. You're in my room." He answered carefully. "You gotta be quiet or you're going to wake up my moms and my dog." The stranger slowly nodded, looking around. Roman noticed their left eye could be seen  because it glowed yellow faintly against the darkness.

"..."

"Who are you?" Roman asked quietly. The stranger only shook their head.

"No name." They whispered.

"Oh... Well, what's your gender, buddy?" 

"Boy. I am a boy." He murmured softly. Roman nodded.

"Alright... what were you doing outside?"

"Get away." He said, sounding a bit agitated. "I got away. Gone away." Roman frowned.

"Away from what?" The emerald eyed boy pressed further. The stranger's eye glowed much brighter.

"No!" He exclaimed, disappearing with a wisp of yellow smoke. Chica jumped up, barking at the noise.

"What was that? Who said that? What's going on? I'll bite ya! I'm gonna bite ya! Where are they?" She yapped. Roman stared at where the boy had been, not even pprocessing the fact that all the loud noise was probably going to wake his parents.

"...I don't know."


	7. Harrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton just wants to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate this one.

Patton was ecstatic. He was dating Logan Trams!

Or, well...fake dating. Either way, he'd floated around aimlessly in his room like a balloon, daydreaming more than usual. His Pops had to grab his foot and pull him back down while his Dad just laughed.

So he felt deflated when he found out Logan didn't really want anything to do with him. It wasn't so much that Logan avoided him, he just...seemed distant and almost uncomfortable whenever they interacted. Which obviously didn't do any good for Patton's sensitive heart. He wanted to at least be friends!

Everyone seemed to be distant at the time, since Roman didn't even talk to him or walk with him to school this morning.

Maybe Virgil or Dee would be more friendly or maybe Logan would warm up to him or something?

Patton dragged his feet as he walked into the cafeteria, eyes cast down as he got his lunch. He sat down quietly at the table with the others. Logan and Roman were arguing about something while Virgil occasionally commented on what they were saying. Dee remained quiet until Patton sat down.

"Are you alright?" A whispered voice asked. Patton looked up, being meet with Dee's soft eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." He answered softly, then looked back down at his tray. After a couple of minutes, he felt Dee's eyes slide off of him. 

"Patton?" Logan asked. Patton immediately looked up, meeting Logan's eyes. "Are you okay? You're unusually quiet." He furrowed his brows. Patton blinked behind his thick black frames, tilting his head.

'Since when does he care? Or notice? Or  purposely start a conversation with me?'

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you confident? You usually start talking by now." Logan almost sounded worried and...disappointed? 

'As if he would miss my yapping...'

"I'm okay, Lo!" He chirped. Logan didn't seem convinced, but his attention was quickly grabbed by Roman loudly clearing his throat.

"Charlie Frown?" He spoke, looking at Virgil, who rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"I do recall you having an incident with a mysterious...person, yes?" Roman cocked an eyebrow. Patton perked up, faintly remembering Virgil mentioning the odd situation.

"Yeah..." The black haired boy tilted his head, "why?" Roman leaned forward across the table, lowering his voice. Patton leaned forward a bit, curious.

"Last night, there was someone outside my house," He said in a hushed voice, "and I went to see what was going on. They passed out, so I brought them inside to my room."

"Why? That was a very unintelligent  decision." Logan commented. Virgil snorted.

"I agree." He smirked. Roman huffed, but continued.

"Anyway," Roman hissed, glaring at the two. Patton giggled. "Anyway, they woke up after a couple minutes and after I talked to them briefly. Then they literally vanished."

"I highly doubt that, it's extremely illogical." Logan scoffed, rolling his sharp blue eyes but Virgil remained quiet, eyeing Roman questioningly.

"I don't know, L, what if it's the same person?" He asked, eyes still on Roman. "What were they wearing, Princey?"

While Roman went on to describe the stranger's attire, Patton noticed Logan gazing at him. Blinking, he tilted his head only for the other to push his wireframe glasses up his nose and pointedly look at the boy next to him instead. That was when Patton realized two things.

One; Logan was trying to communicate with him nonverbally and it worked.

Two; Dee was dead silent and stock still, as if he were turned to stone by one of the Greek monsters Patton had read all about.

Unfortunately, the bell rang and Patton had English to go to so he couldn't dwell further on this.

He grabbed his books and ran out of the cafeteria with a rushed goodbye, dashing down the hallway and dodging several students. He accidentally glided a little bit, just a few centimeters off the floor. Patton came to a stop outside the classroom, opening the door and stepping inside just as he realized that both Roman and Logan were in this class. Patton sat down in his usual seat by the window, right next to where Roman usually sat.

Speaking of which, Roman slid into the classroom and confidently made his way over. Patton was more focused on the boy who walked in after him with piercing blue eyes. He smiled in that dazed way that Roman teased him about and sighed, leaning his head on his hand as Logan took his usual seat in front of them. The bell rang, but he barely noticed.

Patton suddenly realized he was floating a bit, his feet caught on one of the metal bar parts of the desk. He quickly let himself come down, maybe too quickly, but no one seemed to notice as the teacher walked in.

'Thank goodness! I really need to get a hold of myself.'

Roman was glaring at some chirping birds outside, whisper-yelling at them as if they could understand or hear him. Patton just giggled quietly, thinking his friend was a silly boy. The teacher cleared his throat and Patton looked at him, trying to focus but it was a bit hard with Logan Trams sitting in front of him.

It didn't help that he just wanted to go fly at the moment, to relieve some stress. Patton longed for the feeling of wind in his curly orange hair, he ached for the cold air to nip at his skin as he raced through clouds. But he couldn't have that, no.

Because Patton Harrt was stuck in English class, third row, all the way to the left, next to the windows.


	8. Trams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others come over to Logan's (well, most of them) and Lo's pining for his fake boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter.

Logan liked to consider himself an intelligent boy.

He was a straight A student, in several Honors classes--including English. He was, admittedly, surprised that Romano Prince and Patton Harrt had been in that class as well--and had skipped the fifth grade. 

So he was naturally a bit confused on why he didn't regret his decision to date Patton. Patton talked a lot. He was extremely sensitive. He was very touchy-feely. He was cuddly. He was the complete opposite of Logan. And he wasn't...the sharpest tool in the shed.

To put it simply, Patton had asked Logan why they didn't have candy that tasted like mint toothpaste.

And yet, Logan couldn't bear to see him sad. How odd was that?

"Looks like a storm's coming, Lo!" Patton chirped from his place on Logan's floor with Sasha in his lap.

Logan just grunted, rubbing his temples. He knew damn well a storm was coming, considering his frustration was the cause of it.

"Lo?" There was a sudden warmth on his leg and the bed dipped next to him. Logan looked to his right and immediately leaned back, as Patton was way too close. He moved his leg away from Patton's hand.

"Uh- yes, Patton?" Luckily, Patton seemed to get the hint and scooted away from him, nearly off the bed since it wasn't that wide. Odd, Patton was pretty much hanging off the side of the bed, but he didn't even seem to tilt or be close to falling. Logan just decided he probably had really good balance. 

"Are you alright? You seem angry." Patton spoke softly, and that just irritated Logan even more. Who gave Patton the right to be so sweet and so cute?

He looked everywhere and anywhere except for into those baby blue eyes; at Patton's bag with it's cat design, at the window where he could see a the rain beginning to pour in buckets, at Sasha, who was taking a nap...

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Logan answered in his usual flat tone. He glanced at Patton, who's orange hair was as adorable as ever. "Would you mind going away for a few minutes?" The silence in response made him wince; he didn't even need to look to know there was a flash of hurt on Patton's freckled face. 

"Oh, uh- yeah, I guess." Patton mumbled, standing up. "Am I- am I still spending the night...?" Logan blinked at the question.

"Of course. I'm not kicking you out, especially not in this weather. I just wish for some time to think." Logan assured, voice softening. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure? I know I can be a bit- um...overwhelming at times." Patton smiled a bit sadly and Logan's heart ached to fix it.

"Patton, you're fine. I'm not used to 'hanging out' even with a normal perso- that's- that's not what I meant." Logan frowned, cringing a bit. "You're something special, Patton, in the best way possible. I have never met someone who fit the definition of sunshine so well."

"Sun? But I'm the dad friend, not the son friend!" Patton chirped, grinning.

...

"God dammit, Patton." Logan groaned, rubbing his face. Mostly to hide his fond smile. Damn Patton and his stupid adorableness...

"Watch your language!" Patton gasped, hands on his hips like a disappointed father. Logan rolled his eyes, pushing his wire framed glasses up his nose.

A knock came at Logan's door, cutting off Patton's remark about how quickly the storm was clearing up.

"Logan? Can I come in?" His mom asked. 

"Yes, Mom." Logan answered, scooting over so Patton could sit down next to him again. He felt his face turn pink as Patton rested his head on his shoulder.

It was to fool his mother, of course, as she walked into the room. Of course. Absolutely.

She smiled, shutting the door behind her. Sasha ran up and ran circles around her legs, resulting in a nudge from her feet.

"Hey, hun. Hello, Patton."

"Hi, Mrs. Trams!" Patton chirped, toying with the promise ring around his ring finger.

"Well, Lo, your father and I wanted to go to the movies. Would you two be alright on your own? You can invite your friends over." His mom explained. Logan paused, thinking over her words briefly before glancing at Patton.

Patton nodded, so he smiled a bit and nodded as well.

"We'll be fine, Mom." Logan assured. His mom smiled, kissing his forehead then Patton's before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"...wanna invite the others over?" Patton asked, grinning. Logan hummed absently.

"Yes, I suppose I wouldn't mind." He agreed. "Do you happen to have Dee's phone number, though? I have the others', but not his." 

"No, but I think Virge does." Patton said as he sent texts to Roman and Virgil, adding a message to invite Dee to Virgil's.

•

He's so- so ignorant! Logan thought. He decided to tell Roman so, ignoring the scolding look from Patton. Roman did his usual over exaggerated gasp and offended noises, animatedly arguing with Logan and upsetting Virgil, who was laid across his lap like a cat.

"Stay still, moron." He grumbled, scrolling on his phone some more as he made himself comfortable.

Patton was downstairs, getting snacks for them all.

Logan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and going to speak only for Sasha to interrupt him with a yipp. Roman snorted, fixing his hair. Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman, the gears in his brain turning as he thought things over. 

Roman always reacted to animal noises the way he'd react to someone speaking. Whenever Sasha barks, he seems to speak for her. Animals seem to love him. Wh-

"L?" Virgil's voice cut through his thoughts. "What do you think?"

"Huh? My apologies, I must've zoned out." Logan mumbled apologetically, running a hand through his slicked back hair and glancing at his watch. 10:21. "What were you conversing about?" Virgil tilted his head.

"Disney movies have dark sides to them. Princey thinks they don't and that-"

"He's ruining the sacred name of Disney!" Roman screeched. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, looking at the facts," he began, "nearly every happy or upbeat thing has a dark side of some sort-"

"Traitor!"

"Bold of you to assume I was on your side in the first place."

"Nerd." Roman hissed, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Prep."

"I got cheesy puffs!" Patton exclaimed as he walked into the room with a wide grin on his face. Logan fought off a smile of his own as Patton set down the large bowl of cheese puffs and smoothing out his white skirt.

"Pat to the rescue." Virgil mumbled, then elbowed Logan. "L, you're staring."

"Falsehood." Logan had in fact been staring at Patton. Luckily, Patton had been distracted by Sasha running around his feet and barking happily. Patton was so cute...

God, he was in for a hell of a ride, wasn't he?

Then the doorbell rang.


	9. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee shows up and Virgil figures out that he just doesn't like him. Roman mentions someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short.

Virgil seemed to have been the only one to have noticed the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Patton was busy playing with Sasha. Logan and Roman were absorbed in an argument.

He sighed and got up from where he was lounging across Roman's lap-he was stupidly warm and comfortable and he hadn't put up a fight--and left the room.

Being over at someone else's house was...odd, to say the least.

It was so strange to him how Virgil had gone from being a loner to having four friends and maybe even a crus-

Ew.

Absolutely not. Roman was just handsome and annoying enough to get under his skin and get in his thoughts for a bit.

Despite his best efforts, he found himself humming a Disney song, Poor Unfortunate Souls, and cracked the door open. Familiar mismatched eyes peered up at him, but Dee remained quiet as always.

Quiet, calm, but never cold.

Odd...something stirred in Virgil, recalling a recent memory.

As soon as he'd touched them, they'd recoiled and Virgil had flown into the wall, along with several shelves being knocked over.

Virgil shook his head slightly to clear the memory away although his back ached as he remembered how he hit the wall. He opened the door wider.

"Hey, Dee. Didn't think you were even coming."

"I was..." Dee paused. "I was a bit busy, had a fight with my parents."

Huh. His parents.

Virgil didn't know anything about Dee's parents. He knew Roman had two moms who were nice, Logan had relatively nice parents although he disagreed with some of their opinions, and Patton had two dads, which is where he got all his dad jokes from.

But Dee?

Dee was a mystery in more ways than one, and Virgil would be lying if he said he didn't have his suspicions about that kid.

Then again, all of his friends were weird.

He thought Roman was high the first time they met because he'd react to the animals (especially Sasha) as if they were speaking.

Patton, even though he was clumsy and tripped a lot, never fell and always managed to have perfect balance for certain things.

Stormy weather seemed to piss Logan off.

And, yet again, Dee was a mystery.

"Right." Virgil said suspiciously. Dee shrugged off his suspicion, looking around curiously, mismatched eyes skimming along the photos hung up on the beige colored wall. He ran his fingers delicately over the cracks and peels in the paint, as if examining an enemy base.

Virgil felt unsettled.

Dee had seemed...okay when Patton brought him over. He knew he wasn't the best judge of that, but Dee was different than him.

He was quiet and kept to himself and that was okay. Virgil understood that.

The more they hung out, the more he made Virgil feel weird, like he was being examined by a supervillain who had him tied up, like in one of those movies or shows.

Virgil decided that he didn't like Dee.

"C'mon, Logan's room is upstairs." He said flatly, making his dislike for Dee known in his voice as he turned and lead the way upstairs.

With the others, he'd felt a pull to hang out with them, a metaphorical click with them as soon as they met.

Dee had never clicked. He never felt the pill towards him. He always seemed odd and out of place.

There was the four of them...and Dee.

He frowned, glancing over his shoulder at Dee, who kept his head down.

Virgil ignored him again, opening the door to Logan's room with an eye roll.

"Hey guys, Dee's here."

"Yeah? We were just talking about my twin brother Remus. He got suspended near the beginning of the year so he's spent the time at my aunt's, but he'll be coming back tomorrow." Roman chirped. 

Virgil almost choked as he sat down on the floor.

Two Romans?

He hoped they acted different. He didn't need to deal with twice as many feelings.

"There's two of you? Damn, and I was just starting to get used to how annoying you are." He joked, glancing over and eyeing Dee suspiciously as he sat beside Patton.

"Oh, trust me, you have no idea." Roman chuckled. "He got suspended for a reason."

"I was just having fun, the principal just sucks ass, Ro!"


	10. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus joins the party! Use "Flirt" on Dee? *Yes *No

Loud shrieks filled the air, which caused a crooked grin to spread across his face.

Remus surveyed his brother's friends; Patton was still there in all his good-two-shoes-ness, and was that Logan Trams?

If he remembered correctly, that was the guy Patton wanted to bone.

There was a guy with dark eyeshadow under his eyes and was leaning into Roman, and another with curly brown hair, mismatched blue and green eyes, and a large burn mark taking up the left half of his face.

Ooo, he looks fun!

"Remus!" Roman hissed. "How the hell did you get in?"

"The normal way?" Remus scoffed, green eyes never leaving the scarred boy.

He was cute.

"I was just down by the door." Eyeshadow-dude said, looking confused. The cute guy nodded in agreement, apparently thinking Remus had meant walking through the front door like an absolute cowardly loser of a person.

"No, stupid, I climbed through the window. Geez, Ro, why are your friends so dumb?" Remus stretched his arms, yawning.

"You climbed through my window?" Logan demanded.

"Ugh." Roman groaned, rubbing his face. Remus grinned. "Guys, this is my brother, Remus. He's...well..."

"Hi, Remus!" Patton waved, used to his shenanigans already so he was unaffected. Remus waved back.

"Hi, puppy!" He chirped back, sticking out his tongue out at him and showing off his tongue piercing.

Logan narrowed his eyes in response but said nothing.

Ooo, drama much? Someone's jealous.

"I'm Logan Trams." Logan introduced.

"So I've heard." Remus winked at Patton.

"Does everyone here just automatically know who I am or something?" Logan huffed.

"Virgil." Eyeshadow-dude moved on, completely ignoring Logan. "Uh, nice to meet you, I guess…"

"Raccoon." Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"..." Cute-scar-guy said nothing. Remus frowned.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" They met eyes for a moment.

"Dee." He blurted, cutting eye contact quickly. "I, um, like your hair."

"Aw, thanks!" Remus beamed. "I like your scar!"

Dee frowned but said nothing in reply.

"Hey, Rem, maybe not the best thing to say." Roman elbowed him in the ribs.

"You guys are all so boring!" Remus whined, pouting a bit and kicking his feet up on Logan's lap. "So, what exactly are we talking about? Mutilation, hopefully?"

-

Remus plopped down beside Dee at lunch, directly across from his brother, who he promptly kicked under the table for no reasons other than he could and he wanted to.

"Hey, double D." He said, nudging Dee lightly with his arm. "What's up?"

Dee looked...surprised? Why would he be surprised?

"What? You look like you saw a ghost or somethin'." He smirked, resting his elbow on Dee's shoulder for fun.

"Oh, um, I'm fine." Dee muttered. "I just, uh, don't get asked that a lot."

Remus licked Dee's scar in response.

Dee squeaked a bit, leaning away and flushing bright red all the way up to the tips of his ears.

"What the hell?"

"You taste like salt."

"That's called sweat."

"Ah. Fun fact: dolphins have sex for pleasure, but they don't get sweaty!"

"Thank you for that vital information." Dee answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Wow, now that was a good look for him.

Remus definitely wanted to get in his pants.

Dee went back to picking at the school lunch. Remus looked at it and pulled a face, over dramatically gagging. Even he knew it was nasty.

Looks like rat vomit with blood and boogers and shi-

He set down his neon green lunch box with a black outline of a clicker villain's mustache on it.

"Fuck that," Remus nudged Dee, "you can eat some of my lunch. That looks like when you throw a guinea pig up into the air but the ceiling fan catches it and hurls it against the wall full force and hits a cockroach on the way down."

This is how you flirt, right?

He'd have to ask Roman later.

"Oh." Dee said softly. "Thank you. I like your lunch box."

"Thanks! I like your ass!"

"Oh…"

-

As it turned out, Remus had a few classes with Dee.

Which was perfect, especially gym since he got to check him out in the changing room. 

And apparently Dee had the same train of thought since he was almost 100% staring at Remus when he took off his puke green t-shirt. 

"Eyes up here, Big D." Remus teased, even though Dee was a decent amount shorter than him. The boy next to Dee made a face and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'faggot'.

Ah.

Remus narrowed his eyes.

Is that a walking piece of shit I see?

The boy shoved past Dee.

It is!

"Hey!" Remus jogged over and tapped W.P.O.S. Boy on the shoulder, grinning as his bare fingers made direct contact with the other's skin.

Perfect.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nevermind. I thought you were someone else." Remus lied through his teeth, turning back around and pulling on his black tank top and green shorts. Dee had already changed, and damn if Remus wasn't going to admire his ass in those black shorts.

He had other things to do at the moment, sauntering out the locker room door after the boy. He waited impatiently for Dee to come out as well, quiet as ever, before he snapped his fingers and the boy's eyes turned the same shade of forest green as his own.

This will be fun.

"PENIS!" He shouted as he stood up straight. "VAGINA! ASSHOLE! FUCK! PUSSY! I'M A HOMOPHOBIC PIECE OF SHIT!" He twirled and danced like a ballerina with a broken foot who had her eyes gouged out and stuffed down her throat. Remus kept his hand hidden as it guided the boy's movements. "I HAVE A TINY, TINY, MINISCULE PENIS! FUCK! SHI-"

"Rodney!"

"SHIIIIIIIIT!" The boy, Rodney exclaimed one last time before blinking hard and slouching, eyes returning to brown. "I-"

"Rodney, to the principal's office right now!" Mr. Orick snapped, writing Rodney a pass quickly and handing it to him.

Dee was covering his mouth to stifle a snorting laugh, which Remus considered a huge success.

"Geez, I wonder what his deal was." Remus said, admiring his sloppily painted black nails. They were already chipping.

"I don't know, but he seemed like a jerk anyway." Dee said, messing with the gloves he'd kept on. That was pretty weird.

"Why do you have those gloves on?" Dee tensed. Remus didn't really notice. "They're cool! But why?"

"I don't...wanna talk about it-"

"Why not? Oh, are they burnt like your face? Are they all crispy and black like overcooked French fries? Do they look like burnt pans? Or twigs from a forest fire?" Remus continued, looking up at the ceiling as he rambled on, thinking up different ways burnt up fingers could look. "Or maybe they're all red and bubbly, like-"

"Remus." Dee hissed, glaring at him. "That's enough." He scooted away, looking away. Was he uncomfortable?

Remus frowned.

Was it something he said? Did he do something wrong? 

He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit.

No, he'd actually showered today--and with soap!--so the smell wasn't it.

At least not this time.

"Sorry?"

"..." Back to the quiet? The silence Remus so desperately hated?

Oh, blood coated booger teeth! And things were going so well.

So much for flirting...


End file.
